My One and Only
by XKiraraX
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are sent on a mission. Naruto's secret is revealed. Then, when Sakura dies, the other two are left alone to cope with the grief. They really did love her, after all. Will they be able to take it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! This idea has been in my head for a while. I was thinking about it last night, and got a good idea in my head, so lets see where this goes. My first SasuNaru fanfic YAY :D

"Oi! Teme!"

Uchiha Sasuke turned around slowly, looking around, trying to find the source of the annoying voice that rang through the forest. He spotted Naruto running towards him, his hand waving in the air. It reminded him a bit of Sakura.

"What do you want?" He asked in his usual cold manner. Sasuke had just finished his daily training. He was tired, hungry, and just wanted to go home.

"Well, geez, don't sound so happy to see me." Naruto mumbled angrily. "Tsunade-sama ((A/N: Sorry, I don't remember what Naruto calls her XD)) wants to see us." Naruto told the raven-haired boy, raising his voice a bit. "Immediately. Now, come on."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation. A new mission, surely, was what she wanted to talk about. "What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Is she coming, too?"

"Sakura-chan is already with Tsunade-sama, and they're waiting for us." Naruto told him. He was already a couple yards away. "Well, come on, teme. I've been looking for you for about an hour now, and I bet they're tired of waiting for us."

"Tch. Fine." Sasuke jumped with grace into a tree and started heading back to the village, with Naruto close behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where are they!" Sakura cried. It had been an hour and a half, and she was starting to lose her patience. She glanced over at Tsunade, knowing that she would be probably even angrier, but the 5th Hokage was sleeping soundly with her head down on her desk. Sakura sighed. "Maybe I should just go look for them myself. We really need to get going."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Two very tired genin entered the room.

"Damnit…teme." Naruto said, sounding out of breath. "Why did you have…to be so damn…far away?"

Sasuke muttered something angrily and turned away.

Naruto looked up for the first time after entering the room. "Oi…Tsunade-san? How can you be sleeping? You just called for us!"

"Naruto! You idiot! You've been gone for about an hour now! Of course she'd get tired of waiting on you!" Sakura walked over to Tsunade and gently tapped her shoulder. "Hokage-sama?" she asked quietly. "Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are here."

Tsunade stirred a bit, looking a bit angry for being disturbed in the middle of her nap. After a minute, she looked up lazily and saw the three genin staring at her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, sitting up. "You're here finally. We don't have any time to waste. You're already late. I have a B ranked mission for you three. Its a very important mission that will last three days."

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto interrupted inquiringly.

"You three are to house sit for a very important person. He has valuables in his house that are at risk of being stolen."

"So…how is this a B ranked mission, again?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot!" Sakura barked at him. "Let her finish!"

"Yes, well…" Tsunade continued, "like I said, its for a very important person. There are powerful ninja's out to steal his treasures. And /that/ is why it is a B ranked mission. You three need to leave right away. You will be staying at the house by yourselves for 3 nights. Make necessary preparations and leave within 30 minutes, ok? Here is a map to where you are heading." She told them, holding out a scroll in her hands.

Naruto reached over to take the scroll from her, but Sakura snatched it first. " You'd just get us lost, Naruto!" She told him.

Naruto scowled and looked over at Sasuke. He as standing in the back of the room with his hands folded across his chest.

"Are you both ready?" Saukra asked the two while pulling on her backpack.

"Yeah." Naruto told her. "I'm set." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The three ninja leaped from tree to tree with ease. Their destination was about a 3 hour run from the village and they were almost there. Sasuke, who was in front with the map, stopped abruptly, causing Naruto to fall and Sakura to loose her balance after stopping.

"What is it, teme?" Asked Naruto angrily.

"We should be close by, according to the map." Sasuke told them. The three looked around the area for a bit before Sakura called out, "I think I found it over here!"

By now, it was pitch black outside. The three walked into the house. It was quiet and dark. Nothing seemed wrong or out of place.

Sakura laid out her sleeping bag in the middle of the single-room house. Sasuke and Naruto did the same. They laid in a straight line- from left to right; it was Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Their sleeping bags we're all about 4 feet apart from the others. Naruto laid down on his temporary bed with a thump that caused the room to shake. Sasuke and Sakura soon followed.

"I guess we should go to bed now so we can wake up early in the morning." Sakura told them. "Ok, who wants to take the first watch?" She looked from Naruto to Sasuke in hopes that one of them would speak up. Sasuke sighed in irritation.

"I will, then. You two sleep."

Sakura and Naruto both closed their eyes quickly, so they could get as much sleep as possible before it was their turn to watch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

About an hour later, Sasuke heard a whimper from the direction of Naruto's sleeping bag. Sasuke strained his ears to listen again, and when he heard nothing, he decided it was his imagination.

A few minutes later, he heard the same whimper. Again, Sasuke looked in to direction of Naruto's sleeping bag. He saw a figure in the dark sit up slowly.

"Naruto" He asked quietly.

"What?" came a tired sounding reply.

"Was that you who made that noise?" Sasuke asked in curiosity. What had that been about?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N aaaaand that's it for chapter one! Let me know if you liked the story so far. I will try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I just finished this chapter in study hall today…. With lots of people standing around me, watching me write… 'kay, now, on to the chapter. Review, please?

-Continued from last chapter-

"It's nothing!" Naruto cried impatiently.

Sasuke quickly got up and walked over to where Naruto was sitting. "Don't lie to me, dobe. What's wrong?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and shook gently.

"I'm afraid of the dark, okay!" Naruto suddenly cried in irritation.

Sasuke felt a small smirk forming on his face, but quickly stopped it. Naruto was really shaking. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto? Afraid of the dark? How could he stand living alone all the time?

"Umm…Sasuke?" Naruto snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts abruptly. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw him looking away and slightly turning red. Sasuke realized that he still had a hold of Naruto's shoulders. He let go quickly.

"You need to go back to sleep, Naruto." Sasuke told him. "I'll wake Sakura later so that she can watch." Naruto shook his head violently.

"No, you sleep. I'll watch. Its not like I could sleep, anyway." Naruto argued.

"No!' Sasuke argued back. "I'll watch. You at least TRY to sleep."

"But I can't sleep!" Naruto whined objectively. Naruto REALLY didn't like the dark. The last thing he wanted was to lay back down in silence once again. The silence scared him, too.

"Then what the hell can you do that will make you fall asleep?" Sasuke hissed back angrily, aware of their raised voices. The last thing he wanted was to wake up Sakura.

Naruto faintly turned red and looked away. "Nothing," he muttered quietly. "I don't want to sleep.

Sasuke was silent for a long moment. He had a theory, but he would probably regret it later. He sighed quietly, turning red like Naruto. Sasuke silently moved under the covers with him.

"Wha- Teme? What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke told him plainly. "You're scared of the dark, right?" Sasuke asked to clarify.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto stuttered hesitantly as Sasuke scooted closer to him.

"Well then, you won't be as scared if someone is with you, correct?"

"Th-that's true…" Naruto stuttered again, agreeing.

Sasuke rolled onto his side to face Naruto. He yanked Naruto's leg, catching him of guard, so that he was lying down again.

"Sleep." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear in a small voice. "I'll keep watch for a while longer."

As Naruto closed his eyes, Sasuke smirked. He _did_ have a reason for this little scene that had just taken place.

Naruto was lost in thought. He felt a little uneasy about Sasuke watching him while he slept, but he was too tired to care. But Naruto also felt safer than he had in a long time. Well, he always felt at ease when Sasuke was around. Sasuke was his best friend, after all. Not that either of them would admit it, though.

But in Naruto's mixed emotions, there was another feeling as well. A deeper feeling. He wanted Sasuke to stay with him forever. He never wanted these days to end. The days where he, Sasuke, and Sakura were inseparable. He wanted to protect Sasuke from any harm. He wanted to care for him. Naruto wanted Sasuke to feel the same, too.

Canceling out his thoughts, Naruto sat up quickly in disgust. Sasuke sat up too, looking alarmed. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked him quietly.

Naruto ignored him. He was lost in thought once again. Was this love, he wondered? Naruto didn't know. He hadn't ever been truly in love before. He had crushes, sure, ever since they were back at the academy. But true love was different, he knew.

Naruto started hitting himself in the head repeatedly, punishing himself for having such thoughts. Sasuke grabbed his wrists, stopping Naruto. Sasuke gazed up at him worriedly. Naruto just stared back as Sasuke took hold of his hand.

'_Sasuke has been acting very different lately…_' Naruto realized suddenly. _'Does he feel the same?'_ he wondered to himself. Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes and started to lean closer to the raven-haired boy's face. They got closer and closer, until finally Naruto jerked his head away. Naruto pulled his hand from Sasuke's and blushed vibrantly as he looked anywhere but at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, yet again. He was blushing a little, too. "Naruto…" he whispered quietly. "Look at me."

Naruto hesitantly looked over at Sasuke, who patted the spot next to him on his temporary bed. Naruto scooted back over to Sasuke and layed back down.

Sasuke layed down behind him and whispered into his ear softly, "What do you think you were doing just then?"

Naruto turned to lay on his back so he could look at Sasuke. As soon as he rolled over, Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against Naruto's, then parted quickly.

Naruto turned bright red. What the hell did Sasuke thik he was doing? What if Sakura woke up? She would surely kill Naruto for defiling her Sasuke.

Naruto gently touched a finger to his lips. He was surprised at how soft Sasuke's lips were. That hadn't been the first time they kissed, but this time was surely more enjoyable. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking down at him. He seemed to be judging Naruto's reaction to the kiss. Naruto was shaking a bit. So, maybe Sasuke did feel the same way he did. Sasuke smiled down warmly to Naruto. Now, THIS was something different! Naruto thought in shock. Naruto smiled back, just as warmly, and nuzzled his face into Sasuke's chest. He could sleep now. He hadn't felt so safe and happy in a long time.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively and let his lips gently brush against Naruto's soft hair.

Some things just couldn't be expressed in words.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N No, this isn't the last chapter, before anyone asks. I'm sort of trying out a new writing style. I know it seems like it should end there, but I promise it won't.

Please review, and tell me if you liked how this came out!

Love always,

Kirara


End file.
